How I Lost My Surname
by Dobby Rules All The Way
Summary: Potatoes, snogs, dentists... Hermione's path to becoming a Weasley is full of unexpected surprises.
1. Potatoes

**Good day peeps! It's Dobby Rules All The Way (also iPrayForGrintson on tumblr and we heart It) and this is the first chapter of my newest fanfic: How I Lost My Surname! (Hermione's POV) I think you get the idea, right? Well, reviews and feedback are always appreciated, and I just want to let you guys know that I'm searching for a good (I prefer BRITISH) beta reader who loves **_**beta**_**ing Ron/Hermione fics. Thanks!**

→**Dobby Rules All The Way**

Chapter 1: Potatoes

Already a month had passed by since Harry had defeated Voldemort and at the Burrow things were going better. Harry and Ginny had started going out again and they were both much happier. George had gone back to the shop and he was at the top of the market, and with the help of the whole Weasley clan he was getting over his twin´s death in a better mood. Mr Weasley had gone back to work at the Ministry and Mrs Weasley had been very busy with the house (since me and Harry were staying over).

Ron and I had finally worked out our post-kiss-awkwardness, though we hadn't shared any more snogs. Well, if you count kisses on the cheek, then yes. We had already gone on a few dates. Things were going swell.

"Hermione, dear! Oh, and you too, Ron!" I heard Mrs Weasley say from the kitchen window. Ron and I were sitting under the big oak tree on top of the hill at the Burrow´s garden. We both turned to look at Ron´s mum motioning us to come to the kitchen.

Ron stood up and stretched his hand to help me get on my feet.

"Such a gentleman" I smirked.

Ron grinned, took my hand in his and led me to the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley was waiting for us with a smile on her face.

"We´re having dinner tonight with Kingsley and-"

"Wait, isn´t Kingsley the current Minister of Magic?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he is." I answered, I turned back to Mrs Weasley, "So, why is he coming?"

"Arthur invited him, and he was glad to come over!" Mrs Weasley explained, then she handed Ron and I a knife each and pointed to a potato sack. "I'm planning on making mashed potatoes, and I need someone to peel them. You think you can do it?"

Ron and I nodded and then took the potato sack and headed outside to the little picnic table next to the house. I sat on one bench and Ron sat opposite to me. I took the knife in my right hand and a potato in the other and started peeling it.

As I did, I watched Ron take one in his own hand and peel it too. After a few minutes of silent peeling, our looks met.

I stared into his deep blue eyes. It was amazing how so many expressions those two eyes could show at once. The feeling that dominated his look was pure happiness, accompanied by gratitude, relief and… was that awe?

I hadn't realised that while I was staring at Ron I hadn't stopped peeling my potato. But it was too late. I had cut my finger.

I noticed by Ron's face as he looked down at my hands. I followed his gaze to discover my right thumb covered in blood and the knife I had been using cutting right through it. I let out a squeal as the pain started to grow.

Ron immediately stood up and ran to the kitchen. A few seconds later he was back with a white rag. He covered my wound with it and soon the white turned into dark red.

I still hadn't caught up to the situation and I was still staring at my thumb, speechless.

Ron took me in his arms and executed a slide-along apparition. I grabbed his shirt with my un-wounded hand. It was amazing. I was already 18 years old and I still hadn't gotten used to slide-along apparition yet. I was a mess.

When I opened my eyes a few seconds later we were at st Mungo's. Ron put me back on the ground and was about to grab my right hand, but considering its current conditions he went for my left.

He guided me along st Mungo's corridors, stairs and floors until we reached a hospital-like white double door with a sign on it that read

_Un-magical injuries_

The doors led to a small white waiting room. I looked around. I was surrounded by mostly little kids injured by broom accidents, accompanied by their mums and their brooms.

Ron walked over to a small counter where a short fat healer stood, looking though some papers. Noticing our presence she looked up through her round big spectacles.

"Why hello, dears. What seems to be the problem?" she asked, looking at us with a motherly-like gaze.

"Er- I cut myself peeling potatoes…" I muttered, showing the little plump healer my injured hand.

"Ah, I see…" She said, looking a bit more relaxed. "And what might your name be, dear?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." I answered, pronouncing my name a bit slower than usual. Ron seemed to notice, because I saw him laugh to himself.

"And… just how do you spell that, dear?"

"H. E. R. M. I. O. N. E. Hermione, um- Granger"

"Thanks," the little healer said, folding the small piece of parchment and leaving it on top of a small pile of folded parchments. She looked back up at us.

"And this is…" she said, motioning to Ron with her head.

Ron was the one to answer this time. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. I'm her- her boyfriend." Ron informed, his ears turning red as he said the last word.

I noticed a small grin playing on his lips. Merlin, how good that sounded; him saying he was my boyfriend… it was the first time he said it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the tubby witch telling us to sit down. We did as we were told and sat down on the nearest chairs. As we did, I noticed Ron hadn't stopped holding my hand since we had entered st Mungo's.

As he looked up at me a thought I had thought about earlier came to me.

"You know what I just noticed, Ron, when I was spelling my name?" I asked, Ron shook his head in sign of denial and I continued. "I noticed that you can't spell _Hermione_ without _Ron_" I said, smiling widely.

He smiled back and leaned to kiss me on the head. When he pulled back I quickly kissed him on the cheek. He accepted it gladly.

"Well, you know what I noticed?" he asked, waiting for me to shake my head. "I noticed how incredibly right it sounds to call myself your boyfriend."

"I strongly agree." I said, as we both laughed. Our laughter was interrupted by a door next to the counter with the fat healer behind it opening revealing a tall skinny blond healer.

"Granger," he called out, "Hermione Granger?"

Ron and I stood up and walked over to the small white room composed by a desk and a hospital bed behind the door.

The healer looked at us friendly and stretched out his hand for me to shake it. I lifted my right hand for him to see it and he reacted at once.

"Ah, I see. A cut, eh?" he asked, sitting on his chair behind his desk. Ron and I sat down on the chairs opposite to the healer.

"Yes…" I answered, looking down at my right hand. "You see, I was peeling potatoes and… well, I got distracted. And before I knew it, I had cut myself." I explained.

The healer took out his wand, muttered a few spells and put it back down.

"That was for cleaning the wound," he explained. Then he took out of a drawer a small bottle I recognised as Essence of Dittany. He poured a few drops on my cut and I felt the wound healing rapidly.

"Well, that's it!" The healer exclaimed, sitting back on his chair with his arms behind his head. Suddenly, his whole expression changed from pride to surprise. "Say… aren't you two Ron and Hermione? The _famous_ Ron and Hermione?"

Ron and I nodded. The wizard suddenly squealed and ran from behind his desk to shake both our hands – mine with less force – and sat on the desk.

"I have heard a lot about you! You're best friends with Harry Potter, right? Merlin, I read a book about you!" he said, grinning widely. "Would… would you mind signing me an autograph? It's for my- err – daughter…"

"Sure thing sir," Ron replied, taking a pen from the healer's desk and a paper from his st Mungo's note block. He signed it and then handed it over to me, I did the same and handed it to the healer, who grabbed it as if it where Merlin's Hogwarts letter or something.

Ron and I smiled to each other. He took my hand in his and we both apparated back to the Burrow to a crowd of Weasley's anxious for news.

**Thanks for reading! About Merlin's Hogwarts letter; just pretend he had one!**

→**Dobby Rules All The Way**


	2. Snogs

**I've never been to Birdsville and I know it's not as I described it. It was the first Australian place that came to my mind and I used it, please ignore it. Thanks**

→ **Dobby Rules All The Way**

**Disclaimer: Master Rowling created all of this. Yes, she did. And she is brilliant for that.**

Chapter 2: Snogs

The plain seat was extremely uncomfortable and I was starting to get a bit nauseous. I gripped tighter to Ron's arm and tried not to think about the fact that I was flying. Flying really wasn't my thing. Neither on airplanes nor on broomsticks.

Ron and I were currently on a plane to Birdsville, Australia, where we had found out my parents were living. We couldn't have apparated there due to the extremely long distance. That could possibly cause us to get splinched. So we had no choice but to go by muggle airplane. Both Ron and I hated airplanes. I hated them because of my fear of flying and Ron simply hated any big muggle artefacts.

Ron put his left arm around me and leaned his head on mine, though I wasn't sure if he'd done it for calming me or for avoiding the little plump old lady sitting next to him asking his all sorts of questions he had no idea how to answer.

I fell asleep and when I woke up I heard a lady's voice on the speaker. "We have arrived safely to Birdsville. Please exit the airplane calmly and thank you for flying with us."

"You're welcome," said Ron casually. I looked at him trying with all my strength not to laugh. We both grabbed our hand-luggage and I took Ron's hand and led him out of the plain and half an hour later, out of the airport.

We found a dark alley, away from muggles, where we could apparate. Ron took my hand, and we both apparated to Mr and Mrs Wilkins' dental.

As I approached the front door, I felt a pressure against my eyelid. I was about to cry. Why now? When I was about to recover my parents after almost three years of waiting? I let out a soft sob and as soon as I did, I felt Ron's hand on my shoulder.

"I can't" I confessed.

"Yes, you can" he assured.

"Ron, I mean it!" I sobbed harder, "If I screw anything up, everything will go wrong! And it's my own parents we're talking about!"

"Come on, Hermione!" he said, taking a step closer to me, "They haven't invented a spell you can't do." He informed me, cupping my face with his hands, "And you are brilliant! Bloody hell, you're the brightest witch of your age!" at this, I forced a laugh between my sobs and he leaned forward, his face only a few inches apart from mine. "You've waited two years for this. You're 21 years old. You've been practising this incantation countless times! I've seen you do it! I was always there! And I'll always be here, right by your side. Because I love you, and I know you can do it. Because _you_, you are Hermione Granger."

As he finished his speech, I felt more tears escape my eyes. But now they were happy tears. These were the most beautiful words he had ever said to me. Well, without counting the first time he had said he loved me. About a month and a half after the war had finished.

It had been the most beautiful night of my life. A full moon illuminated the humongous oak tree where Ron and I sat almost every day to talk about ordinary, everyday things.

But this time, Ron had had other things in mind. Instead, he confessed his love to me. And as I did the same, tears of happiness running down my cheek, just as they did now, he interrupted me. I know he knows how much I detest being interrupted. But this was the world's most beautiful, breath taking, and worthwhile interruption.

It was our second kiss. The second time he proved his love for me.

This snog lasted less than the last one, but it was much sweeter. We poured all our love in that moonlight snog, and it felt just the same as our first one, though it had a much lower amount of angst in it.

With my head lost in my memories, the least I expected was him to lean closer and his lips meet mine.

A few seconds later, we broke apart. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him with all my strength. He placed his right hand on my waist, pulling me closer. His other hand was stoking my hair gently.

I snuggled closer to the crook between his neck and his shoulder. Merlin, how I loved – and still do – to be in his arms. Those arms that are always opened, waiting for me when I most need them.

"Bloody hell," he exclaimed loudly, "what did I do to deserve you?"

I hugged him tighter as he said that, and then breathed three words. Three simple words that couldn't contain – no matter how many times I repeated them – how much I adored Ron Weasley.

"I love you"


End file.
